


Long Time No See

by SoundandColor



Category: Death Proof (2007), Grindhouse (2007)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/pseuds/SoundandColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's certain that if there were such a thing as soul mates, even though she's sure there isn't because that's stupid, Zoe would be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

They put Stuntman Mike's body into the trunk of their car and Kim helps dump it in a ravine with a strange mixture of regret and queasy anticipation.

The regret belongs to Lee because Kim thinks it's pretty messed up that they left her there now that she's 100% certain they're never going back but that shit was mega funny at the time and, in a sick way, it's even more hilarious now. The anticipation is for the life that she's going to have to live now. A life on the run.

Sure they could've called the cops.

Maybe after he ran them off the road or even after she shot him. Kim probably would've even gotten away with having an unregistered gun after they found out what he'd done, what he'd _tried_ to do, to Zoe. It was the decisions they'd made afterward that made that impossible now.

Chasing him down, taking turns beating him to death...

Kim's pretty sure that shit went beyond self defense sometime between Zoe grabbing that pipe and Abernathy kicking the mother fuckers face in.

-

They stand shoulder to shoulder and watch them sink, Stuntman Mike and their dream car, and she's surprised when Zoe grabs her hand but squeezes it tight anyway. They drive back to their hotel in his death mobile not long after that and quickly gather their things. She knows the car won't stay hidden forever and when they separate, they leave his car in the lot and make their goodbyes short.

-

Kim will never see Abernathy again.

-

She's waiting tables in some bum-fuck backwater wearing a grease stained blue dress when Zoe walks in two years later.

They make eye contact briefly but don't acknowledge one another. Not when Kim takes her order, or when she runs to get her extra ketchup or when Zoe asks for the bill. Kim makes herself scarce afterward and yeah it's weak and makes her look like a pussy but she's not sure she could let Zoe walk away from her again otherwise.

When Kim comes back out the other girl's gone and she goes to wipe her table down. She pockets the five dollar tip Zoe left and reads a newspaper page from the town over called _The Red, White and Blue_ that was on her seat. Kim wipes up a coffee spill and looks over the ads absently until one circled in red catches her attention.

It's for the sale of a white, 1970's, Dodge Challenger.

-

Kim knows she's a dumb fuck, a sexy badass one but a dumb fuck none the less, when she takes that Monday off and drives to the address she'd read in the paper Zoe left behind. Her hands are shaking on the wheel as she turns onto the guy's street and pulls in next to a beat up Toyota.

She gets out and moves to fix her hair in the side mirror before stopping with a harsh look. "Stop acting like you're meeting a date bitch," she mutters. Even though she kind of feels like she is.

Kim ignores it and walks up the man's driveway to a open garage and the first thing she sees is their Vanishing car, all flat whiteness with slick curves and memories of tension and blood.

The second thing she sees is Zoe watching her with a knowing look and a manner that shows no awkwardness has grown during their time apart. It's like their two year separation never happened, like they'd just seen each other the day before.

"...and this is the friend I was telling you about."

Kim smiles smoothly and shakes the man's outstretched hand.

"So you two want to test drive my baby then?"

She hesitates at the memories of a black car and a scarred face. "I guess so."

"How am I gonna know that you won't take her and disappear?"

This conversation is giving her deja vu like a mother and she clenches her fists. "We wouldn't do that."

"How would I know?"

She puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes. "You calling me a liar cow fucker?"

"Excuse me?!?"

"You expect us to buy a car we've only driven with you breathing down out necks in? How do we even know this isn't a piece of shit?"

"She runs like a top," he replies a little indignantly.

"I'm sure she does," Zoe steps in, shooting Kim a look. "But 10,000 is a lot of money mate. We wanna make sure she's exactly what we're looking for."

They've got him on the ropes and Zoe pushes him over with a well placed flip of her hair and a big smile. Kim just watches impassively, the other girl's always been better at the cock tease thing. Kim's never felt the desire or need to flirt with someone she didn't want to fuck.

They end up leaving their wallets behind with the fake I.D's and few dollars they don't need still inside, and he hands the keys over without a fuss. It's easy and why shouldn't it be? It's an old script they've already run the lines for.

-

They ride in silence to a deserted field and Zoe cuts the engine.

"Long time no see huh?"

Kim sighs with a laugh, "you telling me?"

They quiet down again and Kim looks out into the distance, "so you're still doing this then?"

"This is the first one I've found since."

Kim doesn't need to ask _since when_.

"You got another Roscoe?"

"You know it bitch," she replies evenly and pulls up her pants leg to reveal gleaming metal.

When she looks up Zoe's eyes are on her and she grabs the front of Kim's shirt and pulls her in for a kiss. This is the first time they've ever done anything like this but it doesn't feel awkward or strange. It feels natural.

Zoe's clutching at her, stretching out the scoop neck of her blouse and trying to tug her into her lap but Kim's pulling her back. "Come over here," she says and gives Zoe a hard pull.

She doesn't budge, states, "I asked first." Between long drawn out kisses.

"What are we in Kindergarten? Who cares who asked first?"

Zoe pulls away with a sigh. "I'll crack your back."

"I'm pretty sure you already owe me one of those."

"I'll crack your back _and_ I'll let you be on top for the next month."

The knowledge that Zoe plans on them being together more than this one time warms Kim up even though she'd never even seriously considered _them_ before five minutes ago. Zoe can see it too, smiles in victory, reaches to her side, and lets the seat fall back a little for some extra room. "Get over here then."

Kim bites back something smart and climbs over to straddle her friend. Zoe hooks her arm on the back of the wheel, gets her to hold it and starts to reach for her belt. Alarm bells begin to go off in Kim's head.

"What the fuck you think you doing?"

"You know you want to."

Kim isn't submissive by any means. If she's got an opinion or wants something she makes herself known but there's something so sexy about leaning back and letting someone _make_ you do something. In someone tying you up before letting them just go to fucking town.

Zoe pulls her belt off without taking her eyes from Kim's face, maneuvers the belt around her left wrist and loops it through the steering wheel until it's so tight she can already feel herself going numb but Zoe's unbuttoning her jeans and shoving her hand inside so Kim doesn't really care.

Kim follows suit and finds Zoe slick and bare, watches the girl beneath her bite back a moan when she's only barely begun to work on her. Zoe isn't a wallflower either though and gives as good as she gets, pushes up against Kim mindlessly and grits her teeth in pleasure as Kim pushes a curved finger inside of her.

Zoe tenses up, groans, "oh shit," with that accent that's always turned Kim on more than she would ever be willing to admit and she knows she's hit the spot.

Kim touches the tip of her tongue to her top lip in concentration, murmurs, "yeah, give it to me," and Zoe squeezes her shoulder. She mimics Kim's motion, hooks her thumb back to rub her clit at the same time and Kim jerks forward so hard she feels like her tied arm is about to pop out of its socket. They're grinding so deep against one another now that she's vaguely aware of the car moving with them but she can't stop.

They're too old for this shit, for dry humping in a field on the edge of town, and they should definitely be beyond coming from grinding and fingering alone but Kim can feel it building inside of her even as she denies it. She pushes the hand between Zoe's legs harder because if she's going to come from this penny ante shit she's definitely going to take Zoe along.

Kim feels the orgasm hit her and makes an embarrassingly loud noise in response. Leans forward and takes Zoe's mouth to shut herself up as much as to kiss her again, and feels the girl beneath her tighten with a jerk.

Kim lays her head against Zoe's shoulder trying to catch her breath. She's pretty sure she doesn't like chicks but her and Zoe have always been beyond that shit. She's also certain that if there were such a thing as soulmates, even though she's sure there isn't because that's stupid, Zoe would be hers.

She realizes she's kind of hugging the other woman when she comes back to herself and that isn't very bad ass so she gets Zoe to help her loose and stretches before she climbs back into the passenger's seat. She reaches into her purse for some hand sanitizer and sits in on the center console but neither of them moves to use it.

"We're not bringing this car back are we?"

Zoe scrunches up her face. "'Course not."

Kim smiles after a moment at nothing in particular, "I've got an idea then."

-

They switch off playing ship's mast until the sun goes down and only stop for a map once they hit the city limits. Both women drive to a clearing then and sit on the cars hood, close their eyes with a laugh and randomly pick a new place to disappear to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Porn Battle 9](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/) and it never even occurred to me to put it here. I hope everyone read, enjoyed and takes the time to reply!


End file.
